Eat Your Veggies Kids
by Gamer girl lover
Summary: Master Hand told Wii Fit Trainer to give the kids healthier snacks before deserts. Most of the young Smashers are okay but Ness, Lucas and Toon Link however are trying to get rid of it. But will it work? How is Toon Link supposed to eat since he doesn't eat green? Will they eve get their sweets back?
1. Chapter 1

I Don't Own Nintendo

y enjoy!

* * *

All the young Smashers gathered around the table prepared for Peach's deserts. The princess toadstool always spoils them with her deserts buffet. On the table are chocolate cake, chocolate milk, cupcakes, more cakes, pudding and ice cream. But before they could begin a pale hand snatched all the sweets off the table.

All the kids looked at Wii Fit Trainer in disbelief, "What the heck, Wii?!"

"Now, now Wii if you want some you'll have to share", Peach said in a motherly tone.

"Master Hand told me the kids need to eat healthier", the pale woman stated simply.

Toon Link smashed his fist at the table, "We want our deserts!"

The kid Smashers nodded angrily, "WE WANT OUR DESERTS!"

"Oh, be quiet, you. Master Hand noticed that you all are not as healthy as you were. Getting sick, not playing outside and getting tired easily", she explained. "You can have deserts but after you eat some veggies."

"Veggies. Pah, no problem", gloated the ice climbers.

Villager nodded, "Yeah, okay we can do that."

"Yeah, you can but what about all of us", Lucas complained. Toon Link and Ness agreed, "You can't do that."

"Umm is it okay if I eat fruits?" Diddy Kong asked curiously.

Wii Fit Trainer nodded, "I'll be giving you all snacks until you finish it you can forget about ever seeing junk food ever again."

"That's not fair!" Lucas wimped.

Wii Fit just shrugged, "Sorry kids, Master Hand's orders if you don't follow that's up to you."

"Come on guys, veggies aren't that bad", Popo said.

"You like them because they're supposed to be bonus points in your world but for most of us its hell", Ness told him.

Nana rolled her eyes, "You heard Wii Fit no chocolate until we eat veggies."

Toon looked at Peach with begging eyes, "Can't you do something about it?"

Peach shook her head sadly, "Sorry sweeties, but Master Hand's new rule."

"More like stupid rule", grunted Lucas.

Peach glared at him, "Now Ness, don't be like that he's just trying to help you."

"More like torcher us", the black haired boy said miserably before banging his head on the table.

Peach looked at the clock and gasped, "Goodness me, it's past your bedtime. You can have all this tomorrow."

She disappointedly put away all the sweets. It upsets her, she never puts away anything because there wouldn't be anything due to her incredible skills of cooking that no one can resists.


	2. Chapter 2

Ness, Lucas and Toon Link groaned out loud while the rest are okay with the idea.

Villager asked, "Why do you guys hate Vegetables so much?"

"It tastes disgusting", Lucas said with…well…disgust.

"How is it disgusting?" Nana said looking a bit offended.

"It's green…I don't eat green", Toon wimped.

Lucas snorted, "You are what you eat, man."

Toon scowled, "Cruse that Fitness trainer who died to make her in charge."

"Umm, Master Hand did", Diddy piped in.

Ness put his hands on his hips, "Well, we'll be talking to him, there's no brawl meaning he's not busy for a pep talk."

**Next day**

They managed to forget their suppose talk with Mast Hand and headed down in the kitchen to find that the rest of the kids were eating some green stuff.

"Hey, where's the yummy stuff?" demanded Ness.

"Remember yesterday, you know the new rule", Nana said as a matter of fact.

Toon said something in hylain. "What's that suppose to mean, mister?" said a not so happy Peach.

The boy clad smiled nervously, "Ummm, it means good lucks and good fortunes."

He sighed in defeat once Peach gave him the 'I'm not buying it' face and placed a rupee in the swear jar, "There. Happy?"

"Sit down and eat your veggies I'll be right back", Peach said skipping out.

The ice climbers were done and started to take a large slice of cake so did Villager then Diddy. All that's left is two earthbound and a hero of winds staring at their veggies, carrots sliced and arranged in a perfect line, couple of broccolis and some lettuce.

"She expects us to eat this", cried Ness. "It's so UGH I can't even explain it, YUCK."

Villager rolled his eyes, "It's the only way you'll ever get chocolate ever again so just eat it."

"Or Popo can?" Toon said holding a rupee in interest that got Popo's attention.

"Hold it right there, Toony", said the female ice climber in anger. Nana she's a very intelligent girl, always follow the rules, getting nothing but A's in every tests and also a taleteller, "If you do that Toon, I'll tell on you."

"Mind your own business, Nana", snapped her brother.

Nana just stuck out her tongue at him, "I'll tell if you get bribed and I don't think Wii Fit is gonna be happy about that now will she?"

They all glared at her as she skipped off to play with her friends. Popo scratched his head, "Errr sorry guys but Nana's on me right now."

"How can your sister be like that?" Toon Link said with disbelief.

"She's not worse than my sister", proclaimed Ness. He turned to Toon, "How come your sister listens to you all the time?"

"Yeah, how come?" Popo asked his tone was full of curiosity.

Toon Link just shrugged, "Well, she's all I have and I take good care of her…but now what are we going to do?"

Lucas looked at the vegetables, "A, we can eat it."

"Not happening", claimed Ness immediately.

"B, we could talk to Master Hand", Lucas thought for a moment. "I like B."

"Yep, me too. Let's go", the three of them headed to Master Hand's office to find that he's playing with Crazy Hand poker.

"Okay brother, your turn", Master Hand said in a bore.

"AHHH THIS CARD HAS A FACE!" he screamed he was referring to the diamond queen.

Master Hand sighed, "That's a queen card, brother dear. Your turn."

Crazy Hand picked up the card in his fingers, "OOOOO A QUEEN HELLO YOUR MAGISTY."

_Why do I even bother_? The hand thought as he turned around to see three young Smashers with crossed faces but of course he knew why they were here, "Hello there boys. Can I help you?"

As angry as Toon Link is he remembers his manners and cleared his throat, "Master Hand, can you please put down the new rule you put up?"

Master Hand sighed, "I'm afraid I can't."

Ness looked shocked, "But why? I thought that you run things here."

"I do it's just that I'm doing this for your own good. You kids aren't healthy at all and it's even interfering with your fights now I won't change the rule that's that, you know here the door is."

"But Maste-"

"The door", he said with a stern and impatient tone.

Knowing that they can't protest they left the hands with their poker game and headed to the kitchen only to find three plates with veggies waiting to be eaten alone on the table.

Toon Link sighed, "No way out."

Both earthbound nodded and sat down. Then Rosalina and Wii Fit Trainer entered the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Wii Fit Trainer looked at them then at their plates, "Are you gonna finish that?"

"We were", snapped Lucas looking down at the plate. "Do you have to put broccoli?"

"And do you have to complain so much", she snapped back.

Rosalina shook her head, "Now, now children eat your vegetables without complaint."

"But they taste so bad", Toon wimped. "Can't healthy foo taste good?"

Rosalina thought for a moment then handed each of the three boys a star bit, "Here this is healthy and tasty with all minerals and vitamins."

"Wow, really?"

Wii's jaw dropped, "But Rosy Master Hand said-"

"He said he wants the kids to eat healthy", she said simply.

Ness has a blue star bit, Lucas red and Toon Link green. Very quickly he snatched Ness' star bit and handed him his green.

"What the heck, dude?!"

"I don't eat green", the hero hissed at him. Ness rolled his eyes and took a small bite out of his star bit. It tasted sweet and delicious almost like honey not sticky but soft.

"Wow, this is really good."

"Yeah, I can handle eating this everyday."

"Yep, me too."

Rosalina frowned, "Everyday?"

Lucas nodded, "We have to eat healthy before desert."

The princess of the comets smiles sadly, "I'm afraid I can't give you more, dear."

Ness widens his eyes, "What do you mean?"

"My Luma only eats star bits and refuse to eat anything else. My deep apologizes children but I only have enough for Luma."

Wii Fit Trainer hid a smirk, "Well kids, looks like you have to clean your plates now."

Toon Link noticed her smirk, "You're evil."

She leaned closer to him, "Do you wanna see evil, kid."

For his sake he shook his head. "Good, finish it then, _don't _let me repeat myself." She snapped walking out. The three stuck their tongue at her and groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

Toon link sat down looking at his carrots, "Does it have to be orange?"

Lucas looked at the chocolate cake that sat on top on the fridge, "So good…"

Kirby the round pink ball entered the kitchen looking around, "Poi."

Ness smirked, "If it isn't our _favorite_ star warrior, Kirby."

"Kirby, you hungry", Toony said looking amused.

The kids were getting desperate now. They'll do anything to get rid of the plates and get some cake. So Lucas grabbed the blender, Toon Link threw all their veggies in while Ness picked up the pink ball and set him on the table, "Yeah, Kirby can eat anything."

Once the vegetables are blended making a green with some carrot and lettuce Toon Link made barfing noise, "Oh, that's disgusting."

Kirby was blank but all he knew was that he'd be eating which is why he can't stay still.

"Here it is, Kirby", declared Ness opened his mouth wide and spilling the drink. The small warrior just blinked and walked out.

"Yes, we finished our veggies!"

"Did you now?" said an unhappy female voice they all turned to find the person they least expect. Wii Fit Trainer looking very crossed, "I leave you for 5 minutes and you can't even handle a couple of vegetables, that's it no more chocolate for you."

"Please Wii, give us one more chance", begged Lucas.

They all put in cute faces and all said, "PLEASE."

Wii Fit sighed dramatically, "Alright, ALRIGHT. One more chance but you finish it without making a brat out of it understand?"

They all nodded and watched the fitness trainer cut out the same veggies and arranging them in the same order, "Here, but I swear if you-"

"We won't", interrupted Ness, since he wanted her to shut up at the moment. Wii Fit Trainer gave them the 'I'll be watching you' face and walked out. That's when Nana came in the room.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey guys", she said sweetly only to receive grunts in return. She noticed the veggies on their plates and put her hands on her hips like she was disappointed in them, "You still didn't finish your vegetables."

"Oh, clam up, mom", said Ness rudely. "And in the meantime why don't you get your fat butt out."

She glared at him, "Did you even _try_ it?"

Ness ignored her and looked at Lucas who picked up his broccoli while Toon Link looked at his plate, "I don't eat green."

Ness, having enough of Toon Link and his 'eating green' nonsense grabbed his broccoli and stuffed it in the warrior's mouth, "Chew and shut up."

The cartoon boy gave him a death glare and chew giving weird faces, hard letting them know if it's good or horrible. Once he swallowed he looked alright.

"See? Wasn't so bad", Nana pointed out.

"Wasn't very good either", he grunted and to their surprise ate another of his broccoli, "But not as barfy as I thought."

Ness and Lucas followed him. It wasn't good but wasn't bad as they expected, they managed to finish half their plate until Nana spoke, "you guys act like babies for nothing."

Ness was about to snap at her but Lucas said, "Just ignore her, its what Popo does."

Her mouth dropped, "Hey, lis-"

"Is she still talking?" asked Toon Link just to irritate her.

"UGH, boys are so grrr", she can barely find the correct word for them.

"That's the world get use to it" Ness said calmly taking a bite out of the lettuce.

She honestly didn't know who to slap first, "Jerks."

"Cool off, Nana", Toon Link said.

She wanted to rephrase that line literally and freeze him solid but her mature side won and stomped out of the room. Wii Fit Trainer came in to see that nothing was on their plates but she wasn't buying it, "So, you finished everything?"

"Yep."

She lifted up an unimpressed eyebrow, "And I'm supposed to believe you?"

"Come on Wii, I swear we finished everything", Ness said.

"Okay then, here you go", she said handing them a slice of cake. The new rule was carried on everyday but the three of them ate it without complaint and managed to get their deserts back.


End file.
